To the Couch!
by Miss-Statement
Summary: Or, the one where Kara accidentally laser visions the mirror in her bedroom because of Lucy so it sort of explodes a little. (Kara/Lucy light fluff)
Kara has never had this problem before. Not with people who knew about her secret. Who knew who she really was.

Once Lucy Lane finally found out, things grew easier between them.

So easy, in fact, that one night after work at the DEO things finally led to this. A sleepover, complete with wine and pizza. Lots of wine. Lots of pizza. Although wine has absolutely no effect on Kara at all, pizza does. When the yawning started for both women (a food coma and wine hibernation respectively) they knew it was time for bed. Some people- read, Lucy Lane- had mixed ideas about what sleepovers mean. Lucy thought a sleepover meant that she would end up going to sleep on the couch. The thought! No, Lucy was Kara's guest. The least she'd get would be Kara's bed... except, now that they're friends it really isn't inappropriate to share. Kara has shared a bed with a lot of her friends before! Her female friends, that is. Gal pals.

"Kara, I'm not sure if you know what that really means."

"Sure I do! They are gals who are pals! What else would it mean?"

Without further ado, Kara brought them both into her room. Both promptly started changing. Kara finished first, of course. Super speed would do that for her. She was putting her super suit back in the closet when she looked up in the mirror to see Lucy's reflection. She'd never really taken the time to look her over before. Not like this.

The wine had made Lucy's cheeks rosy, her smile easy and genuine. The moment she removed her uniform and released the bobby pins from her hair, her shoulders relaxed. Her long hair falling in waves down the soft expanse of her back. Red bra straps peaked out, before those too slid away and the bra was taken off. Lucy then bent down to pull off her slacks, revealing matching underwear. It gave Kara, who was gaping into the mirror at the sight, a wonderful view of her ass. She had her back to Kara, as Kara did to her, but the mirror revealed almost everything. The beating in Kara's heart (which grew infinitely louder with each moment in her ears) made her unsure whether she was thankful for this, or dying for Lucy to turn around. This was more of Lucy's skin revealed to Kara than Kara had ever known she'd wanted to see before. Rather than seem vulnerable in this state of undress, as Kara was sure she herself would be, Lucy seemed to be at peace with the world. The confidence she had in the uniform carried over in this change, shifting slightly into a different sort of confidence. One Kara wasn't sure whether she should envy, or admire. Or find attractive, apparently.

It was when Lucy grabbed a large t-shirt and turned around, swiftly pulling it over her head in one quick movement, that it happened.

Kara got what she was both wishing for and dreading. An eyeful.

The mirror in front of her promptly exploded.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Lucy, are you alright?"

"What the fu- what just happened?"

Lucy, shirt-clad and wide eyed, looked at the mess in front of her. The mirror was broken into possibly a million pieces, shards having flown everywhere. Kara had taken the brunt of the mini-explosion, standing before her looking both embarrassed and guilty about something. Lucy could tell this because Kara had her sad, puppy dog expression on. Kara looked away from her, not meeting her eyes and her lips twisting into a thin, guilty line. The rest of the shards were sticking into the rest of the furniture around the room.

Wondering what the expression was about, Lucy took a step closer and stretched out a hand- "Careful!" Kara exclaimed, rushing forward in an effort to stop Lucy's movements. "You're barefoot. I don't want you to step on glass and hurt yourself."

"Kara, I'm a grown woman. I'll be fine. Just tell me, what was that about?"

"Sorry, I was. I mean, that's usually what my glasses are for. You know. For things like this. So I don't see through walls, or people, or miles away through walls and people, or accidentally use my heat vision on stuff. But I didn't have my glasses on, so when I looked in the mirror I lost control. A little. Sorry. I'll go put them on now." Kara moved to walk through the wreckage, her invincibility protecting her own barefoot feet, towards the dresser her glasses sat upon.

Confused about what exactly Kara had been trying to explain, Lucy reiterated what she understood. "You lost control because you didn't have your glasses on? Why?"

Kara held them up, waving to them briefly as she explained, "They're lined with lead." She placed them on her face and continued, "So they make my above average sight, average. Less than average maybe even. They make me normal. I'm sure I explained that before...?"

"No, not that. Why did you lose control?" She had always known Kara to have rather impeccable control of her powers, when she wasn't angry or otherwise emotional. Lucy went to sit on the edge of the bed when Kara stopper her again.

"Wait! Don't sit down. There's glass everywhere in this bed. I... don't think we can sleep in it tonight."

"Back to the couch?"

Kara nodded, "To the couch." Kara and Lucy proceeded to walk out of the room together, Lucy more carefully than Kara.

Lucy sat on the couch while Kara disappeared into a closet. When Kara reappeared with spare blankets and pillows in arm, Lucy picked up the conversation. "So?"

"So what?" Kara asked, settling their sleeping supplies on the couch and pointedly pretending she had no idea what Lucy was talking about.

Lucy quirked an eyebrow, not at all amused with the game Kara seemed to be playing or Kara's dreadful avoidance tactics. Honestly. "So why did you lose control and cause your mirror to explode with your heat vision?"

"Oh, did I do that? I mean, I know I did that. I did do that. With my eyes, and heat vision. The mirror- ha ha ha- it just exploded! Right there!" Kara explained, aimlessly with arms waving. "Like that! Because of me! And, I'm so glad I didn't hit on you. I mean hit you. I mean, the mirror- I'm so glad the mirror didn't hit you! Not that I didn't hit you or hit on you, although I totally would hit on you because who wouldn't? Have you seen yourself!? I have. In the mirror. Which exploded. You're gorgeous! That's why I want to hit on you- I mean, why I would hit on you. Not the only reason why. Just a reason. Oh Rao, where are my glasses?" She spent a moment looking around for her glasses before realizing they were on her nose. Blushing furiously at this point, she looked over at Lucy. Lucy was looking back at her, amusement showing on her face.

"Let's go to bed, Supergirl.

Kara began to second guess the whole "sharing the same bed" thing. Or couch. Whatever.

They were laying down at opposite ends of the couch (because obviously they're not going to spend the night in each others arms, Kara, they're just _friends._ Gals who are _Pals)_ , legs tangled up hopelessly together and lights off. Kara's glasses were resting an end table along with her phone, alarm set so that the two women could wake up bright and early. Early-ish, anyway. Lucy planned to sleep in even if Kara rose with the sun. They shared a pile of blankets, each pulling at a corner from parallel sides, making the blanket taut. The position wasn't entirely uncomfortable, but it took Kara some time to ride off her embarrassment and fall into a lazy doze when a realization woke her up again.

Lucy, who wasn't wearing more than a large t-shirt and underwear to bed, was sliding her foot up and down Kara's leg. Kara knew if she looked she'd find a grin on Lucy's face.

"Lucy," Kara whispered into the black of the room. "What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable," Lucy whispered back. "I'm a little cold."

Eyes furrowing, Kara questioned, "Do you want me to get you more blankets?"

There was a sigh in reply, Lucy stopping the movements. "No, it's okay."

There was silence again, one that stretched on for a long period of time. Kara was falling back to sleep when Lucy spoke up again. "Hey Kara?"

"Hm?" Kara was nearly asleep at this point, Lucy's words barely registering.

"Goodnight."

"'Night, Lucy." Kara mumbled, "Love you."

Lucy, who was still mostly wide awake, stilled. She swallowed the lump in her throat at Kara's slip, knowing that Kara was most likely asleep so she probably didn't mean it (least of all in the way Lucy hoped). She and almost everyone else could see the affection that Kara had for her, but Kara had yet to realize it herself. If she ever would. Not to mention, that Lucy wasn't particularly sure what brand of affection Kara had for her. Was it platonic, or something more? Lucy wasn't going to make a big thing about this, but she whispered back those words nonetheless.

 _"I love you too."_

* * *

 **I rushed it towards the end because I was sleepy. Oh well. Lol send me Lucy/Kara prompts if you want. Otherwise, this will probably be the only one shot for a little while until inspiration hits me again. Night guys!**


End file.
